When he Hung the Stars in the Sky
by Rudolphx
Summary: Clementine was a hardened stone – always indifferent, always glooming, always unfeeling. Until that is, she met the golden boy of Ottery St. Catchpole, and fell into a warmth that was unknown to the hollow, void like witch.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I rewrote this due to my incessant mistakes with the previous form. I hope you guys like this one better, I was always curious with the Witches' Institute. In my perspective (In correlation with the story) I imagine four girls to a suite like quarters. I have written the next chapters out accordingly, and I do hope there are reviews, I kinda feed off them lol. I'm needy and it's sad.**

 _clementine harkin_

"You needn't think about that when you're in Ottery, love" Coral hummed, her long flaxen tresses tangled with the night sky as she sat on the windowsill, calmly stroking the Ural owl, Opal, into a slumber. I sat in the plush, cloud like sofa opposite and slightly tilted my head in a mild trance at the scenery of Coral Cassius, she was too ethereal to be bound to a place like the Salem's witches' institute – she was meant for some place parallel to her ever giving beauty, like Venice or Stockholm.

"T-Think of me! Think of being selfish and leaving me!" It was the brashness of Sage that broke my brief train of thought, as she enraptured myself into an awkward embrace of messily kept ashen locks and a taxing scent of pine tackled my nose as it was buried into her – she was well prepared for Litha, always braiding her locks with a few needles of the tree around this time. It always reminded me of our first year spent together, when in the midst of night right before the sun would rise, she'd clamber her eleven year old self into my bed – having suffered from a nightmare. Then, before I woke, she'd always find her way back into her own, leaving a trail of the pines behind in her place as the only source of evidence. I would miss her, my best friend, and returned her harsh and strong affection as I encircled my arms around her.

"You both are wrong, she should be thinking about just that when she's all the way over there, you know it's dangerous for.. Your family.. To go anywhere" it was Dawn's stern growl from leaning against the wall that caused myself to jump in my skin, always the looming realist – it was her hesitation on her choice of words that caused me to tuck my bottom lip between my teeth, what she spoke was begrudgingly right – Dawn Zilaphris always was.

"You have to learn to trust the right people, Clem. That headhunter is still alive, you still have to think about that. You still have to take care of yourself." I felt her palm atop my head, and I only but dimly nodded my head at her knowledge – what happened in Montana was only a mere three years ago. I don't think I could ever forget the burning of my home, the flame is still afire in my memories.

"Enough, Dawn, don't frighten the girl, in fact.." Coral tossed the eldest of our quad a lopsided, almost calming grin, and dispersed into her bedroom as we awaited for her lingering sentence, and the three of us watched the girl's arms were hidden behind her back, "it's June, my birthday is in a week when we're all not going to be together to celebrate it, and to make matter's worse I have a Divergence Final I know I'm going to bomb so.." She pulled her hand away to reveal an aged, almost black bottle of wine from behind her back.

I held back a gruff laugh at the Institute's famed lush, though couldn't help but giggle as Sage pried herself away from me and jumped to her feet to inspect the label of the beverage with a bubbling curiosity she couldn't contain – Coral, the well known Alcoholic, and Sage, the Alcoholic's innocent protégé. The were a duo not to be reckoned with, and I couldn't help but feel reminiscent to our antics back in my third year.

"Remember when you two went on a binge?" My voice was soft, almost dreamlike as the flashbacks recoiled in my mind at the mention. Coral's smirk only raised at this, and revealed another bottle of the wine from her other hand behind her back, "let us be idiotically drunk before the Sunday morning, hm?" Coral propped the bottles down onto the coffee table as Dawn sat herself on the carpeted rug and rubbed the calligraphy of the font atop the label, "1978? This is obviously not yours, then" Dawn placed the bottle back down on the wood with a stoic stare at her younger counterpart as she tried to ignore her remark.

Though when her glower only bore on, Coral succumbed to an exaggerated sigh, "my mother isn't going to miss these two bottles, alright?" Dawn only shrugged her shoulders as Sage began fetching some paper cups and a pen.

"Unfortunately, I am not an owner of a corkscrew, but alas I know of a party trick" Sage placed the paper cups atop the table, plucked the bottle of the Boucher wine and clasped it cinematically into the palm of her hand. We all waited and watched in anticipation while she stared at the bottle with the pencil in her other hand, and stabbed the cork into the bottle with a satisfying pop, and the pencil in the glass submerged into the beverage.

"Hm, classy" Coral sarcastically hummed as she tapped her manicured fingers atop the table, "are you sure I won't get lead poisoning?" Dawn hissed pessimistically, eyeing the bottle that Sage professionally opened and now was pouring its contents into the cups. "If you do, feel free to sue me" Sage charismatically smiled as she was tending to us as if a skilled waitress, "I'll give you my lawyer's information" she winked, finally planting herself beside me as she was the first to take a lengthy gulp of the liquid.

I followed soon after, though chose to savour the seldom drank wine and concluded with the bitter taste in my mouth I wasn't so fond of the liquor. "You're making a face, Clem" Coral monotonically added as she took a sip as well, though it didn't really bother me that I was anyways, it tasted like a soiled gym sock – liquid form.

"Do you actually remember anything when we binged last Ostara?" Sage whispered to her elder, gingerly fingering her cup innocently in contemplation, and Coral howled a loud, "hah!" Before turning to Dawn, "I remember how I ruined the roses you beautifully wove into your hair, sorry 'bout that, by the way." Dawn only dismissed the topic with a wave of her hand, "I had to chase you around the stream, you were quite adamant about not wearing panties. It was fun. But it was difficult trying to hide you two away from Priestess Lolina." Dawn recalled, a ghost of a smile provided onto her lips, and she casted her attention to myself after coddling her cup, "Sage wouldn't stop bothering the Water Nymphs, do you remember? Then she fell asleep on the garden." I shielded my laugh behind a hand, and nodded my head appreciatively at the thought – there was a Nymph that loathed Sage with every fibre of her being.

"Why did that nymph hate you so?" I asked Sage who continued to brutishly gulp the remains of her wine, "she remembered me from second year. She was jealous of my friendship with General Royland Kalor, horribly envious beings, those Water Nymphs" Sage elucidated, pouring herself another cup, I only stared at her questionably to which she lopsidedly smiled, "he's the ghost that haunts the grove near Stars Peak, Clementine." She spoke simply, basically, and I felt lightly dumbstruck at this – I lived half my school years in those woods.

A silence took our group as we each nursed our cup to the bottom, and Sage generously poured.

"So, did you say bye to Forrest at all, love?" Coral spoke gently at the notion of my muggle friend that I played casual games of scrimmage with at the local park indoor Ice Rink in the late evenings. I lolled my head to the side in brief contemplation at our last game – he broke my stick my dad bought me when he sent a slaps shot into the boards. "I haven't, I don't think he'll miss me either, really" the memories of him usually rough housing me on the ice only bore deep into my mind at how much of a savage the boy was, though to be quite honest, he was only my reflection – we both loved the game too much. These girls sugar coated my relationship with the muggle boy.

"That really is selfish" Dawn crooned as she leaned into the palm of her hand as she smirked at me, her knowing blue eyes peering into my soul – she always knew I was stubbornly selfish. I softly replied with a smile.

"I bet he'll think of you, a lot. You were his only competition" Sage offered meekly, and broke into a close mouthed smile, "no, just the only one that would play hockey with him." I solidly spoke.

"Anyways, let's get to some real action here." Dawn broke the random bout of tension I brought as she clasped my hand into her own, the action foreign and uncomfortable as she stared stone like into my eyes. I immediately realized she was performing her palmistry as her pupils rolled completely into the back of her head, only displaying the whites. The scene was unnerving, though a thrill was seeping into my bones as she began tracing my veins with a feather like touch.

Dawn was seemingly famed when it came to her exceedingly accurate tellings, always preaching of ordeals before it happened – informing people of their future that undoubtedly came true. It was a wonder she was blessed with, though seldom did.

"Ooooh, tell us about how many kids she's going to have" Sage mused, leaning herself across the table as she almost loomed over the performance. "Tell us how many men she'll sleep with" I stifled a half assed laugh at Coral's remark and continued to focus on what I really wanted to see – how it'll be like in Britian.

"Before you rest your head to sleep, be sure to tuck a Carnelian under your pillow for a clear mind. When you wake in the morning, drape yourself in whites and creams – nothing else." Sage gasped lightly at Dawn's foretelling, and practically bounced in place, "white, white like a bride" Sage spoke lividly, "white, white like a god damn virgin" Coral snickered behind her palm, and both the blondes fell into a round of laughter as I pressed my lips into a line, I didn't like the thought of either.

Paying no mind to them, Dawn continued.

"Whites, for rebirth – being born again. Whites, for remembrance of those that torched your home. Whites, for innocence and honesty.." She spoke with a lace of malice in her tone, before subsiding into a mellow, more calming waver, ".. Drink pear tea before you start your day for optimism, and make sure to alight purple candles on your windowsill for your family." She instructed almost hastily as a smile took her mouth in her light drunkenness.

All three of us awaited patiently as Dawn only continued to sit in silence, as a proper smile took her lips for the passed several moments, disallowing us the knowledge of what she was smiling about. "I surely will, Dawn, but I was wondering if.. If I'll be alright, in Hogwarts." I murmured through slurring teeth, the alcohol clearly getting the better of me. "Oh, love. You'll befriend three Lion's, and a Snake – you'll be categorized in the House that opposite of an ocean floored fish. You'll live contentedly." And I nodded my head at this – content, wasn't a word I'd specifically piece to living in Hogwarts.

She continued to smile, though, somewhat oddly, she lightly giggled as she began tracing the lower of my palm, and began to speak again, "Oh, darling. You'll meet a Badger. He shines – his soul resembles that of gold. He's quite handsome, Clem. It's almost as if he's the sun itself. You two fall for each other in the most shameless, horrible of ways, though, it's almost piteous how you're consistently sad." She paused, and I couldn't help but question this state, "sad? I won't be happy with him?" She shook her head, her eyebrows knitting together worriedly, "my dear, you'll die before your happiness, I'm afraid." I felt a jolt of sombreness take my body as I was taken aback by her words, "needn't worry – it's your happiness that dies. It's your spirit that dies, along with that boy."


	2. Chapter 2

_clementine harkin_

"Are you sure you want to work today, my chérie?" My father questioned from behind the counter, probably wondering if my life were nonexistent which it inherently was. It was a ghost, just like Ottery , this hole in the wall town that my father purchased a small café that he claimed 'Held a certain charm.' Though I only smiled back at him while he read the Daily Prophet, "you've been working everyday since we've been here – go explore the town" I wanted to laugh, though knew it would only offend him – he fell in love with how the summer breeze blew differently every day through the hills, how the people were always respectfully kind and constant, and how he could stand in the July sun – almost for the first time in awhile. So I tied the apron around my waist and forced a soft smile that almost fooled me, "I would very much like to purchase myself a broom for the start of the year" which was half true. He only nodded as he muttered something about having only sons as I sauntered off.

Watching an elderly pair of lanky men wander in, they opted to sit on the patio, and I grasped the notebook and pen into my hands and attended to them. The café was slender, almost over crowded with no sense of privacy, and had two floors with Moroccan carpeted floors that I actually admired. I had no idea what charm it held, though it matched Darius Harkin, my father through and through.

"G'morning. Would you two like any breakfast?" I asked, readying to jot down their orders, "hm, the french toast seems delightful sounding, doesn't it Feorge?" The more hairier wizard inquired, tapping his beard lightly while the other only nodded heavily in agreement. I quirked my mouth into a smirk, "I'm taking you two enjoy my French toast? You're making yourself quite the regulars" I jotted down their requests as they only huffed in laughs, reminding me of Santa Clause.

"You have a talent in the kitchen, my darling" and if I blinked too quick, I'm pretty sure the quieter of the two winked at me through his grey eyelashes. I am so disgusted I suppress the instinct to gag out my eggs from this morning and flee into the backs of the kitchens, preparing the old bat his breakfast.

My mother worked the back, and always looked lovely despite the flour on her face constantly hiding under her nose and I felt calm with her humming as she relentlessly baked treats for the front which were basically free considering she always gave a tart to every child that walked into the establishment for the passed week.

The radio played some Sphinx Ocean & The Mammal, and that's when my mom decided to sway to the sound of the old witches crooning about the sky and some cats and god knows what else in their aged gypsy like voices that made you wonder what LSD felt like in the 60's.

I was careful in cooking, it was the only time I could transfer my care and thought into something – I tried other uses, I was horrible at painting and although my dad still drank out of my mug I created in pottery class, I knew for a fact it only held a sip of whatever drink before you had to refill the shallow hole. So when my mom wrapped my arms around me, I felt slightly offended that she wanted to dance with me while I was almost finished the last slice of toast. Though only moved like a wave with her in the midst of the white impeccable kitchen, trying to not admit to myself that it was slightly enjoyable dancing with my mom as we lip synced to Taken By Saturn by the witches, and by the end of the song, I realized my toast was burnt.

"Serve that to the frog" my mother winked.

Preparing the food and carefully hiding the burnt side of the toast, I garnished it with fruits from the garden in back and served it to the duo.

"Now now Gred, quit hitting on the poor young girl, you're creepy as it is" the old man gruffed as the other – Gred proceeded to unnecessarily touch my hand while I sat the food on their table.

"Er, enjoy your food" I immediately rushed to wash my hand afterwards.

The days passed with a full bowl of cookies at the counter for 1 sickle being empty with absolutely no profit, and an ever increasing crowd of girls almost doubling in their amount every time I exit from behind the kitchen. Sterling and Aiden garnered attention from the local girls, though what I found to be almost over whelming was the friends of the local witches pouring in – though didn't question it and continued my work. Gred and Feorge limping in with their canes every other day, always ordering the French toast that I purposely burnt to almost ward the creepy old man, Gred, away. It didn't work – he loved it, unfortunately.

The routine fell on me horribly, the only enjoyment I had was playing in the hills with my younger twin siblings Casper and Cedar in the evenings. Either tag or hiding things on Kilaun, their Husky and watching her as she sniffed out the item with the precision of a police dog. Sometimes we were detectives, sometimes we were trying to find a lost child, sometimes I wanted to bury myself and not be found.

Owling my friends in the States was heart breaking at times, Sage was in New York working some internship at her mother's company, Coral was working her dads diner and surfing in Miami, while Dawn was on a road trip – coping with her mother's recent passing trying to find a home again.

One and a half weeks into summer break, I found myself almost withering away with boredom – it started off with not being creeped out by Gred, then ended with finally feeling whole again when I laid in bed with Kilaun reading some random book I found in my father's study.

The worst days were my days off, laying in bed. We lived atop the café, and with a single bed, my room was already over crowded – my clothes poured across the floor, all white dresses, all gladiator sandals.

The restlessness ached in my legs, I felt the yearning to move, the craving to run away from the cage that I felt I was in. So I decided to just do that.

Gliding along the hills, I figured out why my father went for walks every evening – the scenery stretched for days. I'm pretty sure if Kiluan ran three days away, I still would be able to spot her.

The air filling my lungs almost felt orgasmic. Pumping my legs along some trail that only went up this mountain-like hill, the grass looked like a golden ocean at this point, and I relished in the scenery. Taking the hugest gasp of air I probably ever did in my life, I accidentally inhaled some scent that resembled a pile of dung. Cringing at the smell, my eyes scanned the environment and immediately found the source.

About two yards away was an animal laying pathetically in a nestle of grass, my initial response was to run – seeing as though the animal was twice my size – though curiosity caught me in its grasp, and I slowly crept forward. My heart slightly broke once I spotted its chest taking steady, slow breaths, almost on the verge of death.

I felt my legs move before I formed a coherent thought, though something took hold of my hand and pulled me back from the dying creature. I attempted feebly to pry the limb away from mine, "it's dying" I repetitively mumbled, transfixed on its chest as it rose and fell, each time growing increasingly slower.

"It should be, that's a Hellhound, it's been tearing apart the Fawcett's garden" he spoke, and turning my head to finally register who the owner of such a soft waver of a voice was, I processed the situation and felt a mild heat of embarrassment. Though he smiled softly as his hand gently let go of mine.

"Oh" was all I managed, and turned back to the Hellhound, it's chest halting into a unnerving stillness – the vision of the huge beast was still disturbing as it lay lifeless in the midst of beauty, "they poisoned their rhubarbs, it was fond of them. Mixed it with calming potion if I remember correctly, if that makes you feel better" I only shook my head, didn't feel any better.

The silence we shared, I realized, was somewhat paying respects, and I appreciated the random stranger keeping the silence as a moment passed.

"My names Clementine" I offered, out reaching a hand, he slid his gentle palm into mine and I felt my chest slightly jump at the touch, though paid no mind as we gave each other a smile. He was handsome.

"Cedric Diggory, you run this path often?" I shook my head, "first time" I was pathetic with small talk – it was either we talked about the universe or we didn't talk at all, this boy opted for the latter, so I gave him a gentle smile, "thanks for.. Warning me I suppose."

He told me that the hellhound's name was Tommy, which he thought would make me feel better – again it didn't, I awkwardly smiled and decided to cut this forced conversation short "Maybe I'll see you around?" To which his smile widened, and I felt my face go uncomfortably hot, "yes, see you around, Clem."

I didn't realize until I began making my way down the hill that I was breathing significantly shallower, taking a big gasp of air – I rubbed the tips of my digits in memory of how his fingers fit perfectly between the spaces of mine.


	3. Chapter 3

_clementine harkin_

My mother didn't walk, she danced. Every movement in her body was always a fluid, graceful motion that sparked an idolization within my core. She was lovely and eccentric, an absolute lily that needed to be appreciated. She wasn't meant for being hidden behind curtains preparing meals, she was meant for magazines covers and articles written about her. Growing up, I always wanted to be everything of her.

Though looking in the mirror, a potato was staring at me back in the reflection – a heavy contrast of who I wanted to be. My father's heavily lidded gaze enchanted this ever bored expression on my face, a resting bitch face that probably warded off the meek, all the while I stood at an almost elf like five foot four stature that didn't in the slightest bit compromise with my intimidating glower. Adorably frightening, Sterling once labeled me.

Sighing, I chose to accept and love myself all the same, which was self taught through a strenuous year of almost self hate.

It's been a week since my encounter with Tommy the Hellhound's passing, and I fell into the same mundane routine yet again, although the runs along the hills in the morning did helped me with keeping my intense yearning for spontaneity at bay.

In the living room of our little apartment flat, I was met with my mom slowly dipping a candle into a bath of wax. It was five in the afternoon and I was in awe with how my mother occupied herself, so grabbing a string, I quietly invited myself into her work.

"My Clem, don't waste away in here" she clasped her hand around mine, and ruined the slender candle as it sat in the warm wax. I wanted to waste away, I wanted to be just wherever away was, and if I were to waste in the process – then so be it. My mother had different ideas though, and her ice blue iris' melting my metallic glare into a liquid, I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, "I need some more purple candles to set on my window" I protested, though she didn't have any of this as she shook her head, "I need some things from the herbal shop down the road, bring Casper with you - he's been restless ever since Cedar is visiting Uncle Claus in London" and with that, she handed me a list scrawled with her wispy handwriting, and a couple galleons.

Not even giving me a choice otherwise, she began shoving me down into the café, I stifled a sigh in the process and passing Casper throwing some pebbles at the neighbours aging and already broken trinket shop sign outside, I tugged on his collar, "come for a walk" I smiled, walking backwards down the street.

"Where are we going?" He asked, I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and lifted a list to his face, "moms preparing for Lammas I'm supposing.. She's asking for four different kind of aloes and a batch or roses" I pursed my lips at the list which was obviously made specifically to get me out of the house – she didn't need these pointless items for the celebration. It was kinda light heartening.

"Well, can we stop there first?" At the end of his fingertip was a bookstore across the road, Anne Marie's Leisure Read. Mentally shrugging my shoulders, I suppose I needed a few bits of literature, the genre of my father's library consisted of a thrilling collection of Ancient Runes that was specifically the highlight of my day before I ended it altogether.

"Did Nikolai release another volume?" I asked as we opened the door to the establishment, a bell chiming throughout the room melodically. Casper only nodded his head, the quieter twin of the duo, it made me smile when he sprinted to the children's section in search of the latest instalment of a merry band of Auror's in search of a wicked witch. I ran my hand across the first aisle of books, and felt overwhelming sense of entitlement at the milk like covered book that my hand almost gravitated to, "The Bored Little Witch.." I murmured, feeling the font of the title typed in Baskerville. Entranced, I tucked the self help book under my arm, and began searching for Casper.

Finding him with his nose in between the first chapter of his book, I grasped his elbow and pulled him to the counter of the bookstore whilst his face never parted the pages.

"Clementine" he spoke my name were it his favourite lyric of a song, and I wanted him to sing it over and over. This mere man was addictive and probably bad for me in the best of ways – just the quirk of his lips sent a mystery of voiceless melodies into my soul. Though just judging by how the girl sitting on the counter instantly resented my existence with his familiarity, I knew I wasn't the only girl that he caused this useless feeling to. So standing there dumbly, I handed him the book and decided our fates shouldn't be crossed as romantically as I wished it to be. He was gold while I was stone.

"Hello, Cedric" I attempted a smile, though it didn't last long sadly, "are you a bored little witch?" He asked blandly, a smile threatening at his mouth that he attempted to hide – I lightly blushed at this banter though remained hushed and calm as I spoke "Ottery St. Catchpole does not particularly capture my.." I struggled for a word, though he only nodded his head in agreement as he bagged the books and handed them to me. I felt guilty for somewhat insulting his hometown and stuttered briefly to find words to redeem myself, though the girl cut me off.

"You obviously don't know Ottery than, my dear" she meant to be kind, though her words were sharp and condescending. "Evidently, anyways" I turned my attention back to Cedric, "I work at the café down the avenue, I would like you to visit me sometime, if you have the chance" I was tempted to just steal him altogether, hide him away in my pocket. He smiled and nodded his head, "I'll see if I can stop by this evening for dinner, if not than breakfast tomorrow for sure" I smiled so wide I was sure my face snapped in half.

"Don't order her French toast, she burns it every time" Casper nonchalantly warned Cedric as I pulled him out of the shop, "I won't, then" Cedric waved."I bake the lady fingers myself, so be sure to order some tea or coffee" I retaliated, ruffling my 8 year old brothers hair as we walked out the door. I bid them a farewell and gasped another huff of air that my lungs was deprived of within out five minute conversation once the door closed.

Casper believed I were to be not all there whilst we walked to the herbal shop, though maybe he was right. "Why are you acting so weird?" He bluntly asked, staring up at me with knitted eyebrows, I shrugged my shoulders dismissively as butterflies took my soul.


	4. Chapter 4

_cedric diggory_

"It's closed" he murmured to himself in the empty street, the morning sun spilling across the cobblestone and melting into the environment, which castes a warm glow upon everything it drenched. Staring up at the Harkin Beverage logo that sat in Times Roman font above the door, with the 'closed' sign that informed Cedric that the store will reopen on Monday morning as per usual. He felt slightly disheartened, having missed his chance to visit the new foreign witch yesterday evening.

Deciding rather unwillingly he began an early shift at the book store, the musky scent taking his senses while walking through the oak wood doors, Cedric began preparing the front for customers. He skimmed a book sluggishly once the shop was now open, finding himself more bored than ever, he was more occupied in staring out the window and watching the early risers begin their routine than indulging in some story which revolves around a bland character and her self loathing.

Right when Cedric contemplated spinning in the swivel chair just for the hell of it, that's when Seline saved him from his own inane mind. She carried a blueberry bagel as she walked in, and portions of it was in her mouth as she spoke, "you working overtime? When the hell do you ever sleep, Ced" she grumbled, swallowing her food when she was done scolding the golden boy.

Seline was a year older than him, and made it no mild hint that she was into him. He found her quite intimidating, then again he always found his interest being captured of a woman with that sort of flare. Though, what he also was attracted to in a woman was a challenge, Seline Fawcett was an opening that was endlessly profound in how she elucidated that she was already his, willing and for a lack of a better term – easy.

"What is sleep?" He bantered casually, leaning back into his seat while hiding behind the horrid read, "uh" she hummed, taping her lower lip while she proceeded to man the counter as well, "it's life." She concluded.

"Ha, well earlier I was going to visit Clementine. But that was a bust" he decided that the book wasn't worth the read and placed it down where he found it, "oh, the pretty little thing you're crushing on? Come on Cedric, aim for the stars" She rolled her eyes at the boy who shyly nodded his head with a soft smile grazing his lips, Seline felt a spark of jealousy enlighten her. She wouldn't think he'd actually admit to the damn tease, though the older girl kept her cool and spun on her heel to begin her work as a customer walked into the building. Bells chimed rhythmically and Cedric immediately blushed a peculiar shade of red once he processed her accusation upon the ringing and shook his head, "I don't.. It's not like that at all, Seline."

The day passed by horribly slow, with the addition of Seline's mood soured, Cedric found solace in the reminder of his two day break beginning tomorrow from the emotional witch rather than work itself, though felt guilty at that fleeting thought. After a myriad of customers purchasing their read due to the Polish Wizard releasing the new sequel recently, Cedric was rather tired by closing time, and bid Seline a goodnight as he left the bookshop, and began his 15 minute walk home.

Passing the towering hill, the remnants of the evening sun soaking it's purple rays across the top of the peak – Cedric wondered of the stoic yet clueless witch that risked her life and sympathized with a vicious beast. Closing his eyes while feeling the mediocrely warm breeze coat his skin, he relished in the memory. He dubbed her slightly insane, and that's partially what drew him in.

His parents greeted him lightly on his return, and during dinner over his mother's stir fry, the topic of the their new neighbours was brought to the table.

"They're an.. Eccentric bunch, that's for sure" his father categorized, "Eloise Harkin, she's actually invited us to their new home, a house warming dinner. Honestly, it's only a twenty minute walk away. Our nearest neighbour" she was chipper than his father at these new foreign additions to their community, and Cedric was appreciative at her open mindedness to the company.

His father on the other hand held guarded hesitation upon agreeing to attending, though complied all the same when both Cedric and Lucy Diggory stared at him with urging glances. The duo was curious of the family, and although Amos was weary – he wanted to know their neighbours as well.

So the next day he awoke to his mother knocking on his door, on his day off.

Creaking the wood slightly apart, Lucy Diggory peeked into his bedroom silently and whispered him afternoon and placed a set of formal attire upon his bed. "Are you planning to sleep your life away, my boy?" Cedric only tousled his hair and tossed his mother a lopsided grin, "you wouldn't let that happen, now would you?" He groggily answered, lazily groaning at the thought of leaving his bed.

Lucy left her son to prepare for today, and when he walked down the stairs in his suit, all his mother could do was coo at her fifteen year old child. Cedric spied her eyes watering slightly, and hastily changed the subject to her cake that was probably nearing a burnt crisp by now, though Lucy claimed the thought mattered more than the quality, and still boxed the upside down pineapple cake as a gift to the Harkin's.

The Diggory family decided to leave at 6pm, after a lengthy, meaningless debate between Cedric's parents in the living room to when's the appropriate time to arrive at a party.

The path to the Harkin's was a twisty trail, inhibited by an elderly whomping willow that was the most dormant tree Cedric has ever saw. It didn't even try to squish the passing family of wizards, and just continued withering away slowly.

When they climbed a minor hill, they were revealed with a white Victorian manor that resembled a small lighthouse with a impeccably white siding home that was built around it. A questionably large greenhouse to the left, it stretched slightly into the rear of the building, though the additional opulent herbs that grew outside of the greenhouse was vast and colourful and sprouted everywhere within the white picket fence that circled the home. Walking closer to the Harkin home, Cedric peered his eyes and found a light blue crystal-like made lake hiding in their back yard, and suppressed a disbelieving cough when his sight also caught quittich posts.

Before Amos could knock on the white, intricately carven large double doors, they opened themselves as his father's fist hung in the air and revealed a broad, and ever looming man with a scowl that could make milk curdle. "Amos Diggory, come in, come in" uncharacteristically, his voice was the kindest baritone Cedric has ever heard in his life, and ushered the family into his foyer studiously.

There was already a crowd of celebrated people hovering in little groups amongst the maze like home, and upon hearing a poof emanating from the fireplace, followed by a round of ceremonious greetings, the people were only accumulating.

Glancing around his environment pruriently, Cedric took note of the lack of colour – everything was an undeviating ivory that resembled a blank canvas except the obscure wooden floors that seemed you were falling into an abyss of a rabbit hole. What also was the alabaster shade, Cedric unconsciously noticed, was the crowd of Harkin's that occupied the living room, they almost held an uncanny resemblance with the white walls they were secure within and they conversed and laughed among themselves.

"You have a lovely home, Darius" Lucy complimented quietly, still adapting to the ambience of their company, and the man only smiled warmheartedly yet briefly down at her and nodded his head to acknowledge her comment, "Eloise, love" and Cedric found himself relaxing when he spotted the lovely woman peeking from around the corner – a bit of what looks to be like cinnamon on her forehead.

Her face melted into a tender simper you'd only encounter every one and awhile, "Lucy, Amos, and Cedric Diggory" she patted her flour coated hands on her apron while ambling her elegant figure over to the foyer, and caught sight of the cake Cedric's mother was holding through the open flaps of the box, "o-oh" Lucy handed her the cake immediately, to which Eloise simply took in hand and smirked her neighbour's handy work, most likely inspecting the black edges Lucy feverishly chopped off with a dull butter knife.

"Pineapple, Sterling would surely love this. Thank you Lucy. Feel free to make yourself at home" and as Darius wrapped his arm securely around his wife's waist, they both walked towards what seemed to be the kitchen and left us amongst their family.

Though it was a woman that integrated into their little trio, she spoke with a heavily French accented voice and casted a glow which was hard to ignore, she was practically illuminating. "Lucy! I haven't seen you since you quit your job in Hogsmeade" and Lucy's eyes were cloudy, desperately trying to recognize the woman that held a flute of champagne in her right hand. She wore a choker of diamonds around her neck, and when she placed her finger on her lip in mild embarrassment at Lucy's inability to remember her, Cedric noted the array of rings adorned on her finger – all gold.

"Talula Harkin? I worked across the street at the old thrift shop?" Lucy still held a questionable stare at the witch, though nodded her head slowly, "you were a blonde then?" She inquired, her eyes slightly squinting. Talula nodded her head vigorously as she tugged on a string of onyx locks, "grew it out natural since then, but oh! How rude of me" she donned her attention on Cedric and Amos, and the bout of introductions went around, and she insisted ferociously for them to meet her new family. Cedric noticed she smelt as if she bathed in designer perfume, though also inhaled a transient after scent of cheap vodka, and immediately knew why she did.

Though as she strode down towards the living room, in his peripheral, he caught sight of the most shocking contrast of tanned skin against all the white – Clementine Harkin was leaning against the wall in the hallway, a vision of pure innocence in her off the shoulder white, flowing gown that blew as she rocked on her feet from the tips of her toes to the heels of her feet. She looked ethereal and without a doubt – intangible, and as Cedric was gravitating towards her, he took notice of the multiple prismatic flowers tangled in her tresses, or the golden rings sprawled across her fingers – Cedric assumed it was a familial trend.

Her attention was taken, and as Cedric branched away from his family and neared her, leaning against the wall as well, he trailed her eyes to a pair of rambunctious twins that were loitering outside the open double doors to the southern garden in the back, sliding closer to her – Cedric opened his mouth, though didn't hear his voice, instead, he found her melodic rhythm vibrate around them. "It feels.. As if I've met those boys before?" She questioned, her bored gaze never leaving the Weasley twins as they were a distance away in conversation with what seems to be a younger Harkin beauty.

"Maybe in another life, or in a subconscious" Cedric stared at the girl, her eyes half lidded and seemingly unbothered by her inner contemplation of the boys, that's when Cedric noticed of her strikingly ocean blue eyes that were the colour all this house ever needed. "Those are Fred and George Weasley, I can introduce them to you if you like?" She immediately shook her head and declined Cedric's offer, though turned her head and slowly gave him a close mouth smile that almost gave off an apathetic aura. "I'm sorry Cedric, I was unaware the shop would be closed yesterday, we've been so busy unpacking and getting ready for all of this" she motioned to the party itself around them. Cedric raised his hand, "it's fine, really. I'd still like to come taste your French toast though." She nodded her head, knitting her fingers together behind her back, "I promise I won't burn them."

"You have a lovely home, Clementine. Still a bored little witch?" Cedric felt a mild spasm of satisfaction as he heard her bell like laugh escape her lips, "have to say, Ottery St. Catchpole has trapped me in its mirror" she hummed, along with the enchanted violin that played a calming folk tune, unseen. When he opened his mouth to yet again compliment her, that's when a house elf walked down the hallway carrying two flutes of what looked to be white wine, "Finny wondered if Lady Clementine and master Diggory would like something to drink?" And without a seconds qualm, the witch took both the drinks in hand and thanked the small creature graciously, with a politeness unknown to the usual witch or wizard. She was strange, Cedric concluded.

"Let me show you the docks at the lake" she began her walk towards the opened double doors, leaving Cedric still basking in the excessively copious ambience, she looked over her shoulder at the hesitant Hufflepuff and grinned teasingly at Cedric who blushed profusely at being caught staring at her, "unless you'd like to.. Socialize" he understood the shared vibe they both felt at being put under this setting and caught up to the witch, two steps behind her, and noticed as the duo passed the the twins whom were nearly grovelling at the feet of the Harkin girl, though Fred jumped abruptly to his feet and gestured a wave that went offhandedly unacknowledged from Clementine.

Nearing the lake, Cedric peered into the depths to only see a variety of fish swimming in schools – the water was charmed, and the fish were as well into thinking they were probably in a reef within an ocean.

Both of their feet clicked as they walked on the dock, the elderly wood slightly groaning at their weight, Cedric was quiet when Clementine handed him their drinks, and bent down lifting up her white hem to remove the cowboy boots that looked as worn in as his first year broom, and tossed them to the side carefully and continued down the dock where an aged little canoe sat probably unused in what looked to be centuries.

"My father was enamoured with this water here, claiming it stretched for miles" now alone, she spoke more enthused, more brilliant, and Cedric watched as a skip in her step returned – clearly more comfortable without the audience inside their manor.

"It is vast" Cedric said pointedly, the lake tucked between two towering hills as it glimmered the remnants of the evening, the sun slipping passed the horizon of the lake. Clementine decided to sit at the edge of the wood as her legs dangled off the side, her clothing now soiled at her feet – though with how she stared up at the boy patiently for him to join her, it seemed to be the last thing on her mind. So Cedric succumbed to her unwavering stare, and sat beside her, handing the somewhat spoiled witch her drink in the process.

"Finny already knows me, champagne is rather overwhelming, isn't it?" And Cedric couldn't help but agree, mindlessly. Evidently lacking an expertise in commenting on types of liquor beverages.

Dragging his Oxford clad foot along the surface of the lake, he felt slightly prying when he asked his next question, "why Ottery? I-if you don't mind me asking" he flushed, rubbing the back of his head. Clementine took a sip of her wine, and savoured it before answering, "the clouded sun" she replied simply, blandly – bored already with the conversation and probably where it's leading.

Though, much to Clementine's chagrin, Cedric delved into the subject further, "so the weather brought you and your family here?" Cedric found his cognition favouring his mouth rather his mind, and pressed his lips together, refusing to look at the girl as she brashly swung her feet back and forth – causing mild splashes.

"Yes, you see.." She sighed, pulling her left leg to her chest almost insecurely and rested her chin atop her knee, her right leg still splashing "my father is one fourth vampire. The heat it.. He suffers from it" Cedric gulped and felt an instant rush of remorse at ever bringing up the touchy topic, and immediately apologized, though Clementine only shook her head.

"Time was the only barrier for you to not know, you're to be informed tonight anyhow by my mother. That is why we invited everybody, you all have a right to know, It's alright Diggory" she casted a sad smile at the sun that now was out of the sky – replaced with streaks of purples and oranges that only caused Cedric to remember how the warm hues complimented Clementine herself.

Cedric felt like an ass, and continued his whispers of sorry's, though he finally clasped his mouth shut when Clementine placed her small hands upon his face – her smile was overwhelming. "I'll suck your blood, if don't stop making me feel incredibly awkward" she tilted her head slightly as Cedric hesitated – he wanted to apologize some more, although reluctantly nodded.

"When I remove my hands, are you going to finish your drink?" He nodded, "are you going to bore me some more?" He slowly shook his head, "will you swim with me?" Cedric felt a wave of stupefaction take him as he stared into the wide eyes of the bored witch, and slowly shrugged his shoulders as a response, though she only released him and emitted a laugh that sent an embarrassed chill down the Diggory's spine.

"You're such an untainted virgin, it's entertaining teasing you, you know?" She playfully nudged him with her elbow, and took a swig of her drink that was at her side whilst Cedric only forced out an evidently uncomfortable laugh and took a long sip of the beverage, deciding he didn't really mind white wine.

"Come now, I don't have a doubt that my drunk aunt is probably spreading some rumours about us already" she stood on the dock, the splash of a fish almost bidding them a farewell as they both returned to the garden which was already illuminated with white lanterns around a lengthy table that was prepared while they were away.

"What kind of rumours?" Having both finished their first round, Cedric felt as if he weren't all there, though it was replaced with a bout of courage. "Filthy ones" she was basic, though her smug smile only tempted Cedric, so she continued, "we've probably eloped with the ambition to start an underground chain of black markets in the south of Italy" she spun on her heel and smiled devilishly at her companion as they passed the white picket fence, now amidst the forest of flowers as Cedric nodded his head in agreement with the idea itself.

Clementine held her dress in her hands, cautious it weren't to get more dirty than it already was, that's when Cedric noticed she forgot her boots back at the docks – and stifled a laugh to himself, choosing to ignore her cluelessness.

The night continued with both parting ways upon entering the residence, Cedric opting to take Sterling, Aiden & Bill Weasley up for a leisurely game of Quittich that ended as quick as it begun – with a drenched Aiden having won the game with catching the snitch, though falling to his demise when his cockiness got the better of him. Clementine flourished in the friendship with the twins, having connected with the duo almost instantly once they were tranced in her confusing sentences and almost alien like tendencies that caused them to feel almost ashamed she were different rather than the girl. Still, once Eloise trafficked the magical folk into the garden, each finding a seat perfectly as Clementine managed to snag a chair beside Cedric while her brother sat to his right, the lovely woman stood to her feet once all was settled and announced their gratefulness at their welcoming guests into the community – along with her husband and Harkin families blood status.

"V-Vampires?" Cedric was flustered and tugged on his rouge hair that hung in front of his face while his father was the first to speak up, "My grandfather, to be precise, is of Vampiric descent" Darius clarified, his arm almost never leaving the crevice of his wife's waist. Amos only shook his head in bewilderment, "yet, you are his descendant" the table was hushed into a silence, and Cedric watched as the stone like creature on the other side of the table only stared forwards in what looked to be passiveness.

"Yes, Amos. I am" Darius spoke more solidly, his wife now sitting in her seat, "h-have you've ever killed a man?!" Amos bellowed, catching the attention of all the families that sat at the table, including the Weasley's and the Lovegood's. The entire table was at a standstill, waiting for Darius' reply that never came.

Cedric felt his blood run cold at the realization that this calm man that sat across from him was somewhat closer to a monster than a man – though when he felt silky fingers run across his hand that sat on his lap, and stared at the motionless face of Clementine Harkin, any notion of racism vanished.

"Lucy, Cedric, we're leaving." Throwing his napkin atop the food, the Diggory deliberately walked with purpose – half expecting Arthur's family and Xenophillius' family to strictly follow the looming Diggory out – they didn't. "You best be appreciative I don't report you to the ministry, Darius Harkin." Amos hollered, then a door slamming caused Eloise to jump in her seat.

Cedric sat still, examining the situation at hand, and gave Clementine an awkward, friendly embrace as he stood – he felt as though he were hugging a tree rather a girl, then he briefly concluded that a tree would be more responsive than this particular witch. "Thank you, Eloise, Darius, for your dinner. Im sorry, I wish I could stay longer" it was Eloise's kindness that caused Cedric's heart to falter, "don't be sorry dear, we are sorry." Cedric wondered how it felt to apologize when there's nothing to apologize for, and left with his mother as she also gave the pair hesitant smiles and bid them goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

_clementine harkin_

The Monday morning was refreshingly cool, yet warm all the same – Clem opted to wear her father's mangy old plaid button up and a pair of denim jeans that were two sizes too large and had a huge hole in her right knee. The loom of fall weather hung in the atmosphere, and Clem accordingly prepped herself for it. It was her favourite season.

Having lit purple candles all around her bed last night, and hanging an abundance of white florals around her window, Clem felt a renewing sense of being reborn again, though when she walked into the patio of the café to attend to the customers – the feeling quickly withered and died once she was greeted by the old coots.

Without missing a beat, the pervert was the first to order, "some of your sweet cooking, my love" and the other merely waved his hand – already the dedicated regulars, she wrote their mundane orders and was sure to burn the toast into crisps this time.

True to her word, she garnished the dishes with a myriad of berries and whipped cream to veil the blackened toasts, sure to prop the syrup on the side. They were rather picky about their syrup.

Blowing a stray hair out of her vision, Clem balanced the plates out to the patio, and was surprised to see the Weasley twins in the old socks place.

"Morning Fred, George. Have you seen where my customers have gone?" She asked, nervously biting on her bottom lip as she scrutinized the cobblestone street, "we have not my dear, but" George raised his finger, and shifted his lanky body to Fred, "Gred here, would still like his order."

Realization donned Clem whilst she glowered sourly at the duo who only smirked sheepishly at the witch that decayed within her skin, embarrassed.

"Damn you two to hell" though in spite of herself, her stoic façade slowly cracked into a grin, "how in merlin did you two manage that?" Specifically focusing her attention on George seeing as though she was uncomfortable under Fred's badgering, she placed their plates on the table and pulled up a chair, mildly interested with their pathetic antic.

"Well, you see, love, we've been trying to perfect an ageing potion" Fred started through his bites of crispy French toast – it was beyond Clem why they loved the disgusting dish, though didn't question it and pretending Fred was rather a ghost than a wizard, and treated him just.

"You two are the worst, I had half the mind to send Sterling after you" she smiled lopsidedly at the thought of her older brother mildly scolding the old Fred and George into their place – they wouldn't take him seriously the least bit. "I had half the mind you were falling for me" Fred chuckled, though Clem only rolled her eyes at his teasing and placed the chair she was sitting on back into its former place, and bid them goodbyes.

When she re-entered from the patio, her eyes found a head of unkept brown tresses chatting with Aiden and desperately fought down the butterflies that threatened to flutter out of her mouth, she was falling for Cedric in the worst of ways and it was frustrating.

She decided after a moments hesitation to avoid the golden boy, after the episode of last night, perhaps it were best if she cut the barely there ties they had – though it failed uselessly when Cedric grabbed her wrist as she attempted to retreat to the confines of the kitchen.

"I'd still like that French toast." She only scoffed, and wiggled her hand out of his grasp, standing in the hallway into the kitchen, she admittedly freely it was straining to not just give in – though continued to advert her gaze from the pouting Diggory looking almost pleadingly.

"I-I can't, Ced. I'm helping my mother cook for Lammas tonight, I'm leaving, actually" and Cedric only stiffened at this, a frigid silence passing through them while Clem rubbed her elbow awkwardly.

"Can I come?" His voice was inquisitive, curious. And Clem lacked the will to deny him any further, so she finally gave in to this damnable wizard in front of her and nodded her head.

 _cedric diggory_

She feverishly avoided any chance she had at making eye contact with Cedric, he immediately comprehended this – wanting nothing than to peer into her soul through those watery depths. He wanted to fall into the illusion of Clementine Harkin, the witch who preferred to walk around bare footed, and liked white wine and spoke insipidly of aimless conversations that her mind conjured.

He liked her, laying in his bed last night, he couldn't think of anything else – and this was dangerous for him, for when he knew when he liked something, or someone this much, he became viciously determined. And bluntly staring at her as she fidgeted lightly under his scrutiny, he knew she liked him too – though she was more guarded, and with the careless opinion of his father last night without a second thought reminded with his ambience, she was even more so. It only intrigued him further.

So when she complied with his attendance at their dinner that night, he hastily pulled her into a hug and apologized once more for his father's performance, she smelled of vanilla.

Hastily she pushed him away, clearly indecisive and began nibbling on her bottom lip nervously, it was obvious she regretted offering.

Momentarily, she succumb into her emotionless hole and she was back to showing the world her stone like indifference. Huffing in a puff of air, she hollered at her father around the corner she was leaving, and roughly tightening her fingers around Cedric's wrist, he was pulled into the upper level of the café, and Cedric felt as if he were taken into another world at the empty apartment.

"Grabbing some groceries we've left" she mumbled more to herself then to him, and disappeared behind an archway and reappeared in the living room where Cedric stood oddly, she smirked before tugging him again in front of the fireplace, and grabbed some floo powder as they both fell into routine and clambered into the fireplace, "Harkin Manor" and as she thrust the dust at the ground, Cedric clenched his eyes tight, was reopened them to find a few new characters in Clem's living room – all tan, all ocean eyed, and all female.

"Is this your boyfriend, my darling?" She spoke with a southern twang that sounded like a sultry 1940's actress. He immediately liked the accusation, and the probable aunt that lounged on their suede white couch.

Clem smiled so wide, it was the first time Cedric saw her dimples.

Rushing into the welcoming arms of her relative, Clem whispered a bit of nothings into her ear, and they both peered at the uneasy boy standing under the scrutiny of her aunts.

Clem stood and introduced Cedric to her aunts from her mother's side, "Cedric, I'd like to introduce you to Annalee Goode, Daisy Goode, and my only married aunt, Nora Rosanae" she spoke studiously, almost as if she was a host of a party, and Cedric coughed an awkward hello, though still charmed all three of them – he exceedingly had a innocent habit of that.

"If you marry this girl, only one thing will come out of it my dear" The intimidating aunt, Daisy spoke. She loomed as she sat tangled in a Pendleton blanket, wearing a towering pointed black hat as her eyes were encircled with thick charcoal.

"Oh hush, you bitter old troll, don't hear a word that comes out of her mouth darling" Annalee was the snapper of the trio, and he quirked a smile on his face, though before he could voice his opinion on Clem, the bored little witch tugged him along as the aunts began bantering upon their leave.

"I apologize for my aunts, they're not all there" she nonchalantly commented, and still lugged him along as she strode into the kitchen, dumping the paper bag onto the island counter, she announced her presence and took the initiative to begin cooking.

"Im sure Sterling is in the garden reading, if you'd like to.. Not just observe me mindlessly" she spoke the last of her statement with a mild annoyance, and Cedric knew how to take a hint as he fled into the vibrant garden.

"Didn't expect you to take interest in Lammas" Sterling was reading some worn in leather book as he sat casually at the outdoor table, and Cedric invited himself as he sat across, quietly nodding his head in reply. Cedric openly admitted Clem's eldest sibling was daunting, though heard from Fred and George he was docile and somewhat boring, though everybody was boring in comparison to the Weasley twins.

"If you.. If you don't mind me asking, what is Lammas?" Cedric spoke hushed, shy in the matter, and Sterling only smiled as he put his book facing down, "Lammas, my dear close minded wizard, is the celebration of the first harvest" he smiled down his nose at the younger boy as he nodded his head, ingesting this new information with the fever of a newborn baby.

"So.." Cedric already knew where the conversation was leading with just his undertone, he was mildly condescending in the most minor of forms, though still so nonetheless. "I have the impression that you're parents assume you're.. Elsewhere" And with nothing but honesty, Cedric spoke with found confidence, "My parents don't really know where I am" and Sterling picked up his book again and continued to read where he left off.

"My father killed a man for a more than decent reason" there was a breeze that rustled the wind chimes, and for a fleeting moment there was a tense silence before Cedric shattered this, "your family's business isn't none of mine, my.. My father should have known that" Cedric felt uncomfortable under Sterling's stonily gaze, though he reached across the table and shook his shoulder in acceptance, "she likes rings, even if they're made out of paper clips – she'll wear them" and with that, he left Cedric amongst the carnations and his thoughts.

Hearing a bark, he looked around to find Casper and Cedar playing with their dog, and contemplated the option of helping Clem with the preparations, or playing with the twins. Opting for the latter due to his misfortune with cooking, he killed a few hours having Cedar plant a squeaky toy and a couple clues – and concluded that Casper was bound for Ravenclaw, while the more brash and louder of the duo was leaning towards Gryffindor. Though those were just his assumptions from the time he spent with them.

"Cedric!" The boy in call whipped his head back from swinging Cedar jovially, and broke into a grin as he spied Aiden already jogging over to the trio.

"Wonder where you wandered off to, didn't think you'd follow Clemts here, you dog" he tossed around a warm bun he probably snatched from the kitchen before heading out here, and Cedric tried to find words to throw back at the boy – though settled with a nervous laugh.

"You're pathetic, you know that Ceddy? Anyways. Grab a broom, let's see if I'm still a better seeker."

Cedric took him up to that offer, and was taken aback by the swiftness that he hadn't shown from the previous night – Aiden was fast, sure. But he was clumsy, he almost fell off his broom more than four times within the first thirty minutes into the game, mostly because of his rather sharp turns that he wasn't quite accustomed to. And after another hour passed, it was Eloise Harkin that shouted in her bell like voice for them to come eat.

It was a humbling feast – only about fifteen or so people that occupied the right side of the lengthy oak table, Cedric watched as the food continued to be hauled out by Eloise, Clem, and their house elf. The grapes surrounded the perimeter, almost scattered everywhere, along with apples, and Cedric wondered if it were to be rude to grab one and eat. He decided not to, while he noted even Cedar & Casper held their tongues until their father headed the table.

"She's angry, you know. I don't know why of course, she never tells us anything, that banshee" Aiden whispered as they sat amongst the far left. Cedric's interest was spiked, although he didn't want to seem so eager on the topic, and replied with a click of his tongue.

They began their conversation on anything, it spanned from the colour of the walls – or lack thereof – giving Aiden a headache, Sterling's secret affair with the muggle paper girl in the village, Cedric's own aspiration of becoming Quittich captain in the coming year, albeit it always lead back to the girl who finally carried a huge pot onto the wooden table which gave a ceremonious thump.

Darius manned his seat at the head, and prepared his bowl for the chilli, and that's when everybody fell into motion.

The hint of chilli in the air racked Cedric's senses, so that's his first option upon the table, spooning himself a bowl of the concoction, he revelled at the taste of the food and savoured every bite, before grabbing another bowl for himself. The table chattered lightly on various subjects, having the atmosphere much more soft and somewhat jovial than last nights celebration, Cedric enjoyed himself. Especially the bowl of chilli.

"Who cooked this?" He asked Aiden whose plate mostly consisted of apple crisp and rice pudding – sweets.

Aiden opened his mouth to answer him, but it was Clem's voice he heard, "I did, is it bad?" She questioned with a mild snappish tone, plopping herself down next to him and hastily helping herself to a plate of the apple crisp, holding a the similar taste preference as her brother.

"No, no. This is delicious, Merlin. It's good" Cedric praised, and in his peripheral, he noticed Aiden's exaggerated sigh of annoyance.

"Thank you, Ced." And if Cedric blinked, he would've missed the fainted tint of pink dust her cheeks. "Cedric! I'm glad to see you at our table again" Darius still kept his face unmoving, though his voice boomed with nothing but familiarity. He was exceptionally kind, and he felt a pinch of guilt tackle him.

"Ah, yes. Glad to be here" he grew shy with the amount of attention he garnered, though it left as quickly as it came – people too busy with their food.

Cedric helped himself to an apple, and that's when Aiden laughed at the clueless wizard, "you're going to have fun planting those." Cedric was amiably daft as he stared at his bitten Apple, though relaxed once Clem placed a hand on his forearm, "I'll help, save the seeds alright? Or maybe.. Just the core in general."


End file.
